


No Need for a Knight

by orphan_account



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-06
Updated: 2010-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-05 21:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fred doesn't need rescuing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Need for a Knight

**Author's Note:**

> For havocthecat.

"I'm not quite sure I understand--" Wesley said.

Fred, who was perfectly aware that Wesley saw her as a cross between a damsel in distress and...well, a damsel in distress, kept the pity from her smile. "Don't worry," she said. "The spectral shield has been  
field-tested."

"Who did you get to--"

"I did, Wesley," she said. "It worked like a charm. Vampire, sunlight forcefield, poof!"

"You shouldn't have risked yourself!"

"Survive five years in a hell dimension," Fred shot back, "and see how good you are at it."


End file.
